


Please

by blushedhoney



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Narnia, Oral Sex, Rimming, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushedhoney/pseuds/blushedhoney
Summary: Edmund has never been fond of sharing, especially when it comes to Peter. Caspian however, is an exception.
Relationships: Caspian/Edmund Pevensie, Caspian/Peter Pevensie, Edmund Pevensie/Peter Pevensie, Peter Pevensie/Caspian/Edmund Pevensie
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	Please

**Author's Note:**

> i rewatched the narnia trilogy and this was created. i hope the ten people who read this enjoy!

Edmund had watched Peter slip away from the rest of the crowd at the party, ducking away into a hallway. He got up and decided to follow the king, making sure that his presence would not be missed. Glancing over at his sisters, he finds them paying no attention to what he or Peter is doing. He switches his gaze over to where Caspian has been seated and finds him missing too. 

Edmund quickly turns to catch up to Peter before he looses him. Edmund watches as Peter continues down the winding hallways of the castle, pausing behind a corner when Peter stopped. Caspian was with him, the two of the kings began to talk quietly to one another and Edmund strained to listen. 

He felt a twisting feeling in his chest as he watches Caspian move closer to Peter, leaning in further until the two are no more than inches apart. The twisting feeling turns into a stabbing pain when Caspian kisses Peter, his whole body burning with betrayal. Peter was supposed to be his! Caspian couldn’t just take him away from Edmund like that. Peter reaches for Caspian’s face and Edmund can’t help the choked sound that escapes him. 

Peter immediately pulls away from the other boy and looks around frantically. “Ed? Ed!” He calls out taking off after Edmund down the hallway. 

Edmund curses himself for the tears that start to fall down his face, he should have known better that Peter would never really be his. He was just his little brother. Peter calls out for him again, his running footsteps getting closer. Edmund lets out a sob as he reaches his room, realizing that all the comforting nights spent with Peter didn’t mean as much to his brother as he thought they did. He wishes that Peter had never kissed him all those months ago, wishes he never told him how much he needed him. Peter catches up to him as he struggles to open the door to his room.

Edmund gets the door open and rushes to his bed, unable to stop his sobs from escaping. He wishes he was better at hiding these feelings but when it came to Peter he never could. Peter is right beside him and Edmund just wishes he would leave, although he also is desperate for Peter to take him right there, to prove to him how much he needs him. 

“Edmund, Ed, I’m right here.” Peter whispers, running a hand down Edmund’s side. Edmund wishes that wasn’t so comforting. He begins to sit up to say something when he sees Caspian in the doorway. “How could you!” Ed yells, not sure if his anger is directed towards Peter or Caspian. Most likely both. “I am truly sorry-“ Caspian stammers, “I did not mean to cause any harm.” 

“It’s not your fault. It’s mine.” Peter sighs above Edmund. “Ed-“ Peter starts, making Edmund angrier. He opens his mouth to say something, to tell the both of them to leave him alone and never come back when Peter cuts him off, “I’ve seen how you look at him Ed! The way both of us do!” That makes Edmund freeze, he was definitely not expecting Peter to say that. 

“I know you want him Edmund, I do too.” Peter murmurs. “I want this.” Edmund looks over at Caspian, who has come further into the room, closer to the two of them. “Ed.” Peter says softly, placing a hand on Edmund’s cheek, making Edmund look at him. He leans down and places a gentle kiss against Edmund’s lips, apologetic. Edmund breathes out a soft sigh of relief and reaches to kiss Peter back, his body flooding with warmth as Peter deepens the kiss. “Ed,” hums Peter, moving down to kiss at Edmund’s neck. “I’m yours.” He lets out a pleased gasp when Peter sucks a kiss in the crook of his neck. He looks over again at Caspian, who has come so close he might as well be on the bed with them. Edmund threads his fingers through Peter’s hair and nods at the other king, inviting him in. 

Peter shifts his gaze as Caspian’s weight dips onto the bed, grinning as he moves up to Edmund’s lips again. He motions for Caspian to move closer, nestling the younger boy between them. Peter gently pulls off of Edmund, reaching for Caspian, cupping his jaw and kissing him. Edmund feels arousal start to pool in his stomach as he watches Peter kiss Caspian. 

The two of them break their kiss and Caspian turns to look at Edmund. Edmund can’t stop the smile spreading across his face as the dark haired king kisses him. He hears Peter hum in approval, encouraging Edmund to pull at Caspian’s shirt. The two pull apart long enough for Edmund to get Caspian’s top off and for Peter to slip his hands into the waistband of his pants. Edmund moans at the familiar warmth of Peter’s hands wrapping around him.

“Peter, I need you.” Edmund whimpers, turning to press into him. “I know.” Peter says simply, making Edmund scoff and reach for Caspian again. Caspian leans in eagerly, exchanging kisses with both of the kings. He gasps as hands tug at his pants, Edmund swiftly undoing the ties that hold them up.

“Are- are you sure?” Caspian asks hesitantly. “Extremely.” Edmund answers back. Edmund pulls, exposing the rest of Caspian’s body. He doesn’t mean to stare, but when he hears Peter behind him mutter a pleasant “wow” he knows he isn’t the only one who’s looking. Edmund laughs and turns to Peter, pressing a quick kiss to his lips before traveling lower. He starts to undo Peter’s pants and manages to get them off with a little bit of Peter’s help. He moves down to stroke Peter’s length, earning a loud moan from the high king as he places his mouth on him. Edmund hears a groan come from Caspian and he looks over to see Peter start to touch him. A spike of arousal rushes through Edmund and he resumes pleasing Peter, enjoying the sounds he’s earning from the older boy. 

Edmund continues to suck Peter until he can’t ignore his own erection leaking in his pants. He pulls off Peter with a soft “pop” sound and looks up at him. “Please? Please touch me!” Edmund whimpers, choking on his words. Peter presses another kiss to Caspian before pulling Edmund up towards him. 

“Come here Ed, come here.” Peter tells him softly. Edmund quickly moves to straddle him, rocking up against Peter. “That’s it, good.” Peter whispers against Edmund’s neck. Edmund leans forward, sitting up to let Peter tug off his bottoms. He sighs happily as Peter caresses him, his strong hands sliding from the middle of his back down to move past his hips. “Please.” Edmund whimpers again, needing more, so much more. 

“On your back.” Peter tells him, Caspian moving to help Edmund lay down. Edmund settles between Caspian’s thighs, leaning back against him. Caspian’s hands begin to explore Edmund’s chest, earning him a gasping moan as he pulls at the smaller boy’s nipples.

Peter kisses down Edmund’s torso, just as he did to him moments earlier. Edmund prepares for Peter’s mouth to wrap around him, confused as Peter moves his mouth lower. “What are you-Oh!” Edmund gasps, wiggling in Caspian’s grip. Edmund can’t stop the constant flow of sounds coming from his mouth as Peter swipes his tongue over his hole. 

“Peter, Peter, please-Ah!” Edmund chokes as Peter presses a finger into him along with his tongue. Peter continues to open up the younger king, pleased that he is the one to make Edmund fall apart like this. He is sure that if Caspian was not there to hold him, Edmund would have shaken himself right off the bed. The thought makes Peter laugh and he adds another finger into Edmund.

Edmund lets out a low wail as Peter’s fingers curl inside of him, practiced movements pressing against all of the right spots. He cries out, not caring who hears anymore as Caspian wraps a hand around his leaking erection. Peter recognizes the sounds coming from Edmund and he draws his fingers out, not wanting him to come yet. Caspian seems to acknowledge this too and releases Edmund. The denial of his orgasm shakes Edmund with a sob and Peter crawls up to caress Edmund’s face.

“It’s alright love, it’s okay.” Peter murmurs. “You’re doing so well for us.” Caspian adds, looking at Peter. Peter smiles at the other boy and turns back to Edmund. “We’ll make you feel better Ed, I promise.” Peter says reassuringly, pressing a kiss to his cheek. Edmund looks knowingly at Peter and asks “please” again for what feels like the thousandth time that night.

“Hands and knees?” Peter asks Edmund, already planning for Caspian to be able to experience this first. Edmund nods, shifting towards Peter so he can adjust himself. Peter grins as this new position has left Edmund completely exposed to Caspian. Caspian groans and reaches to run his hands over the backs of Edmund’s thighs. He starts to move so Peter can come behind the younger boy but Peter stops him. “Go ahead. He’s all yours.”

“Are you sure?” Caspian asks, nervousness creeping into his voice. “Of course. Besides, I know Edmund can take it twice.” Edmund looks away with a fierce blush spreading across his cheeks. Peter murmurs something and cups Edmund’s face in his hands.

Edmund turns to look at Caspian, his face flushed and burning with need. “Is this okay?” Caspian asks, wrapping his hands around Edmund’s hips. “Yes.” He nods. “Please.” Peter hands Caspian a small jar of oil to slick himself up with so he would not hurt the younger boy. Caspian takes it and gasps as he starts pushing into Edmund. He groans at the tight feeling around him. Edmund is panting and whimpering at the stretch of Caspian inside him, pressing his face into Peter’s hands. 

Peter tells Edmund how perfect he is, that he’s being so good for them, telling him that he can take it, knows he can take it. Edmund cries out as Caspian speeds up, snapping his hips into him. “There!” Edmund gasps. “Right there!” Caspian continues as he’s told, moaning as he nears his own completion. “It’s alright Ed, come on, let go.” Peter says. Edmund buries his face back into Peter’s hands, unable to stop tears from rolling down his face. 

Caspian grunts suddenly, his hips thrusting unevenly as he finishes. Edmund lets out a cry of disappointment, his own stomach so tight with the need to release it hurts. “I- I’m sorry, it just happened so fast.” Caspian stammers. “I can-“ He says, reaching for Edmund’s length. “No!” Edmund cries, “Peter! Please, please.” He chokes, “Make me feel good!” 

Peter doesn’t miss the hurt that flashes across Caspian’s face as Edmund cries. 

“Please!” Edmund whimpers, turning onto his back and drawing his knees up, giving himself to Peter. He needs Peter. It’s always been Peter. 

“Shh Ed, shh.” Peter says, running a hand along Edmund’s thigh, the other preparing himself with the oil. “You’re okay.” Edmund moans when Peter pushes into him, mumbling praises as Peter rolls his hips, rubbing his inner walls in just the way he needs it. “Mm- Peter! I’m close!” Edmund pants, closing his eyes and tilting his head back. “Go ahead love, I’m right here.” Peter says, his own release near. Watching Caspian with Edmund was definitely something he was very interested in seeing again. 

Edmund shouts, his whole body shaking intensely as he climaxes. “Ah- Mm Peter, ah!” He gasps as Peter keeps rocking into him, spilling his own release inside with a moan.

Peter is completely worn out as he lays next to Edmund, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. “Caspian-“ Peter groans, reaching over for him. Caspian settles next to Peter, kissing him deeply. Edmund looks over at Caspian and gestures for him to come kiss him too. 

Caspian is honestly surprised Edmund isn’t upset with him, he thinks he would be upset if he was in Edmund’s place. 

Peter observes the mess made all over Edmund’s stomach and stands to get a cloth, knowing he would pass out before a bath was drawn. He comes back to wipe Edmund clean and Caspian is gathering his things. “Thank you. Both of you.” He says, a soft smile on his face. 

“Come back soon.” Edmund says with a wave before closing his eyes. Peter just laughs and nods at Caspian as he leaves. 

“Come back soon? Is that all you could think of?” Peter says teasingly. “Shut up. I’m tired.” Edmund says, no bite in his voice. Peter helps him clean up and get into bed before crawling in with him.

“I love you.” Edmund sighs, wrapping his arms around Peter. “I love you too Ed. Always have.” “That’s nice. Next time don’t kiss anyone without my permission.” Peter laughs at that and kisses Edmund before finally falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i wish this fandom wasn’t dead:( i adore narnia


End file.
